One of the methods which may be used by a vehicle operator to achieve enhanced fuel economy includes coasting when not accelerating or maintaining vehicle speed. Coasting, or applying no powertrain torque to the vehicle wheels, maintains the most kinetic energy while avoiding overbraking and subsequent accelerations. However, conventional accelerator pedal response characteristics may render it difficult for an operator to operate a vehicle using this technique.
Accordingly, a vehicle coasting control system and method which enables a vehicle operator to achieve enhanced fuel economy by coasting when not accelerating or maintaining speed of a vehicle may be desirable.